When You Took My Breath Away
by TheIrishShipperholic
Summary: AU. Left alone to raise her unborn baby, local teacher Abigail Ford was grateful for the "family" she had at the NOLA NCIS branch as well as Gibbs' team in Washington, D.C. But it would be her deep friendship with LaSalle that helped Abby open her heart…to the possibility of love with someone completely unexpected.


**Title:** When You Took My Breath Away  
 **Author:** Katie  
 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing but this story  
 **Show/Movie/Book:** NCIS: New Orleans  
 **Couples/Category:** Chris LaSalle / Abigail Ford (original female character, played by Ashley Greene), Sebastian Lund / Maggie London (original female character, played by Margarita Levieva) Dwayne "King" Pride / Meredith Brody; others to be determined. Alternate universe (AU)  
 **Rating:** M  
 **Summary:** AU. Left alone to raise her unborn baby, local teacher Abigail Ford was grateful for the "family" she had at the NOLA NCIS branch as well as Gibbs' team in Washington, D.C. But it would be her deep friendship with LaSalle that helped Abby open her heart…to the possibility of love with someone completely unexpected.  
 **Author's Note:** Someone showed me the song by Train that the title of this story comes from and I fell in love with it instantly that I couldn't resist having a story with a title from a song that comes from one of my favorite bands growing up. I hope you all enjoy this story and I hope that I can do the characters justice since it's a good show and I adore Lucas Black. ;3  
 **Chapter One**  
She didn't plan this, any of this. Abigail Ford used her slender hands to guide the class she taught within the walls of French Bayou Elementary School, Maggie London helping her. Once the students had been escorted outside, the two teachers returned to the main lobby. "Today starts your maternity leave, right?" Barb asked as they waited for the parents of the students who didn't ride the bus home to walk up.

Before Abby can respond, her ex and the father of her unborn baby walks past them, completely ignoring her. She pushed her emotions down, ignoring the tears that suddenly sprang to her eyes. "I'm going to start heading out, Mags."

Maggie shook her head. "You aren't going anywhere but with me for the evening, sweetheart," she replied, shaking her head a second time when Abby opened her mouth to utter a protest. "I insist. I get lonely at times. Besides, we could both use a friend…more you than me."

Abby sighed, knowing all too well that her friend and colleague wouldn't relent until the brunette agreed. "Can I at least take my things home?"

Maggie nodded, her curls framing her apple-shaped face. "Are you going to see Christopher tomorrow before your final appointment?"

Christopher was Christopher LaSalle, a local NCIS agent who had been there for Abby during the entire pregnancy – even though she hadn't asked him to be. If it hadn't been for Christopher and Maggie, Abby would've given up. Ben was neither of their favorite person, and it was an easy explanation as to why. Abby felt a swift kick to her bladder. "Nah, he probably has a case or something to work on."

"I highly doubt that to be true, Abigail Charlotte Ford," Maggie scolded the pregnant woman. Abby made a face in response then waddled along behind her friend toward the lobby once they'd collected their things to prepare lessons for the next day.

 **NOLA NOLA NOLA NOLA NOLA NOLA NOLA NOLA NOLA NOLA**

Sweat formed on the brow belonging to Christopher LaSalle as he and Dwayne "King" Pride played basketball in the local gym. "I believe that's twice that I beat you, old man," LaSalle said with a smirk.

"I'll beat you one of these days, LaSalle," King responds with a smirk back. His cell phone began ringing from its place on the floor and King walked over to answer it. "Pride."

"Boss, we've got a case," Meredith Brody said on the other end of the line. "Is LaSalle with you?" King held the phone out for the younger male NCIS agent to take and LaSalle did so with a shaking hand. "LaSalle, Abby was nearby when it happened and..."

LaSalle didn't wait for her to finish before he handed the cell phone back to the head agent of their NCIS branch-slash-unit and rushing out of the gym once he'd grabbed the rest of his things from their spot on the floor. He rushed straight to the hospital and headed to the maternity ward. "Abigail Ford, what room is she in?"

The nurse at the information desk for the maternity ward typed a few keys on the keyboard that was attached to the computer at the lower half of the desk. "Room 303," the nurse told LaSalle, who rushed toward the corner and turned it sharply.

He slowed his step once he was right outside the hospital room that Abby was in. Taking a deep, slow breath, the NCIS agent stepped into the room and found Abby resting her eyes. At the sound of footsteps, Abby opened her eyes and gave him a soft, warm smile. "You didn't have to come, you know." Her voice was soft as she spoke but he shook his head.

"I came anyway, Abby, because I care about what happens to you and the baby," he told her as he sat down on the bed next to her. "Is the little man doing alright? He's not making things stressful for you, is he?"

"How do you know it's a he? What if it's a little lady?" Abby countered. LaSalle shook his head, grinning. Abby shifted a bit then winced. "You doing alright, Abby?"

Abby tried her best to nod but stopped short at seeing someone behind LaSalle. The agent whipped around to see another man standing in the doorway of the room. "What are you doing here, Ben?" Abby asked between breathing heavily through a contraction. LaSalle resumed his seat beside her, grasping her hand in his to give his silent permission for her to squeeze his hand as hard as she needed to. Abby gave him a grateful smile at this despite the pain she was feeling from the contractions – and in her heart. Once the contraction had finished, she turned her green eyes who still stood hesitantly in the doorway. "I'll ask one more time, Ben. What are you doing here?"

"Why does he get to be here and I don't?" Ben demanded in response.

Abby makes a sound somewhere between a chuckle and a scoff. "Is that what this is about? You decided you want to step up and finally accept that I'm carrying your child? Well, guess what, Ben. You're off the hook so do yourself a favor, turn around and leave. I don't want you here."

"Fine. But just know that you're going to have quite the fight on your hands," Ben said before he turned and walked off.

Abby lets out a frustrated breath. "I'm sorry you had to witness that, Chris," she said, her tone quiet.

"Why should you be apologizin' for somethin' he did? Besides, I'd marry you in a heartbeat if you wanted me to," he told her.

She shakes her head at him. "Don't make me an offer like that if you don't mean it," Abby said.

"But I _do_ mean it." LaSalle began to dig around in all of his pockets until he found what he was looking for. "I know this isn't the greatest timing and it's not the most romantic setting but, Abigail Charlotte Ford, will you do me the great honor of accepting this ring and me as your husband  & father of your baby?"

"Yes!" Abby responded in a tone full of enthusiasm and triumph. Chris grins at her and leaned in toward her, their lips in a kiss filled with tenderness. The NCIS agent kept the kiss short before pulling away to reach out for the chain around her neck, unfastening the hook. Removing the pearl ball style chain, Chris held it steady in between his fingers then let the diamond ring slide into place before fastening the chain back into place around her neck. "I love you, Christopher Andrew LaSalle."

"And I love you, Abigail Charlotte Ford," Chris said with a goofy grin on his face.

 **Author's Note:** So I, of course, began writing this last summer but put it on a hiatus shelf and only decided to return to it. If you all must know, I'm completely veering off from the canon plots that we see on the show and avoiding them. There will be some cases that will pop up into the story, but they will just have the solving part and a LOT of romance for Abby  & Chris. ;3


End file.
